


Friend Date

by Sukizaya



Series: "Hey Pretty Boy" [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Hanging Out, Ikebukuro is wondering where their informant is, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, The drrr cast is wondering where izaya is, turns out he was hanging out with Chiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukizaya/pseuds/Sukizaya
Summary: Izaya hasn't been showing up lately
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Vorona, Orihara Izaya & Original Female Character(s)
Series: "Hey Pretty Boy" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Friend Date

Ikebukuro has been..quiet, too quiet, the informant hasn't been causing chaos lately

And that makes everyone feel uneasy

  
Even Shinra's starting to worry

  
Izaya hasn't been coming to Ikebukuro 

  
Just as he was about to call him Celty walked in

_  
'Did you notice that the city has been quiet for almost a month?'_

  
"Yeah..and did you realize that Izaya hasn't been coming here?"

  
_'Yes I noticed too, I think he's up to something, he doesn't stay away for this long_

  
"We should check up on him"

  
_'Let's bring Shizuo with us just in case'_

  
We then hurry to Shooter and pick up Shizuo 

  
He was near Russian Sushi and Celty explained that we're going to Shinjuku to look for Izaya.

  
He agreed easily

  
"I knew that flea was up to something, I'll beat the shit out of him when we find that louse"

  
And we sped off to Shinjuku wondering what Izaya was up to this time.

  
**IN IZAYA'S PENTHOUSE**

  
A certain Informant was cleaning up the kitchen because a certain peach haired girl tried to make food

"I'm sorry I messed up your kitchen Iza-kun" the peach replied with guilt 

The raven sighed he went up to her and he squeezed her hand to calm her down 

"I know, but you helped clean the mess, and next time I'll teach you how to cook"

"Scrambled eggs aren't hard to make maybe I'll teach you that"

"Hmm..okay thanks Iza-kun" Chiyo replied squeezing his hand back

Someone then knocked on the door 

  
"I'll get it!" The girl exclaimed

  
As she opened the door she was met with three surprised faces

One who she recognized and made her pissed off

  
Izaya then came after Chiyo and was internally screaming when he recognized who was at the door

  
An awkward silence covered the room

  
Shinra was the first to break the tension

  
"So..uh...never knew you had a girlfriend Izaya-kun"

  
Chiyo replied instantly "No! No! You got it all wrong! Izaya is my best friend"

The room was then filled with another silence, except it wasn't awkward it was shock

_"You've got to be joking right? he's a jerk! How could you be best friends with him?!"_

Chiyo's rage was filled once again by that statement

On the outside, she might looked confused, but on the inside, she was ready to drag them all to the underworld

Izaya knew what Chiyo was thinking, her body language and her tense posture gave it all away

"I suggest you three to leave, bursting into my place without my consent is rude~" Izaya said gritting his teeth

"Not before you tell us why you weren't in Ikebukuro for a month! you're planning something aren't you?" Shizuo said suspiciously 

Chiyo has had about enough of this

Didn't this idiot get tired of Izaya?

"He isn't planning anything Heiwajima-san, I just came by to hang out is it a problem?" Chiyo sneered at the trio

Shizuo wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, why the hell are these two so similar?

"If that's all you wanted to know, please leave" 

After a while, the three left and Chiyo and Izaya were alone at last

But she noticed that the raven looked very....stressed

"Hey, Iza-kun?" She shifted over to his side to pat his hair

She already knew about the boy's crush

So she knows how to comfort him every time

No words were needed right now

The crimson male sobbed quietly into her shoulder as she pats his back with comfort

Chiyo was mad, raging mad

If anybody were to come inside they would be met with a glare that could kill

"Why can't he just dissapear that monster!" Izaya cried

Chiyo couldn't respond, all she could do was just comfort her friend

"Calm down Izaya im here, im here, you know I'll always be here for you"

And after a while they both fell asleep in eachother's arms

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the moon rised over Shinjuku the raven was carrying his best friend to the spare guest room 

Izaya was used to waking up and sleeping at odd hours so he wasn't tired 

Well...he felt like going to the rooftop of the apartment complex to watch the stars

He always goes to the rooftop when he's sad

And as pathetic as it is he talks to the moon as well, I mean fitting for a person who everybody loathes to the very core

But Chiyo had came into his life

Someone who knew about every fucked up shit Izaya had done and understood why he did it, and accepted him nontheless

She knew he was a terrible, despicable person he pushed her away everytime but she insisted on staying with him

He always thought that she was some miracle who came into his life

And how right he was

Those thoughts were cut off when someone pulled on his sleeve

"Izaya? Why aren't you asleep?" She drowsily asked

"Oh sorry Chi-chan just thinking about something" I replied gently

She thought for a moment then remembered something

"Hey Iza-kun wanna go to the rooftop? I heard the sky is beautiful this time of month"

And of course she knows how to make me happy

Seriously she's a miracle how did I deserve such an angel?

I knew she was still tired so I carried her on my back, went outside, and went straight to the rooftop

When we arrived at the top I gently put Chiyo down and sat next to her

She leaned on my shoulder and snored quietly, while I was looking at the sky

And dang was it beautiful, it complimented the city's stunning lights 

Izaya wished he could take a picture of this beautiful night

But he didn't mind it 

The moon will always be here he could take a picture some other time

It's a shame Chiyo fell asleep though, she would've adored the view

After a couple hours he went back down to his apartment and fell asleep with Chiyo in the other room

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**8:38 A.M**

The apartment was filled with laughter and commotion by none other than Chiyo and Izaya

These two idiots were very busy talking and almost completely forgot about their breaktast

"AND THIS WOMAN CAME BACK IN WITH A RAKE AND SHE THREW HER HUSBANDS WIG ACROSS THE ROOM!" Chiyo cackled 

"PFTHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAHA" 

If you asked anyone if Izaya Orihara could laugh and care for somebody they would say you're crazy

But in this private space these two would literally do anything for eachother

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to just vent for a min ( skip if u want )
> 
> I have social anxiety and I feel so pathetic rn I feel like my friends hate me but I know that's not true but if I ask them I will die from embarassment and I feel like such a bother to them, I just want somebody to care about me, I love my friends to death I really do but these new classmate's make me feel like such a loser, my friends already know them, I want to curl up with my tablet and the Internet, I want them to like me, so that I can feel better about myself, I know this is selfish as fuck but I really just want friends who care about me. (Im sorry I sound like a pathetic loser Im just overthinking and maybe the anxiety is catching up to me, you can skip this if you want)


End file.
